


Happy Birthday, Eric and Reynolds!

by Doctor_Discord



Series: The Ego Manor [131]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Presents, Cute, Eric and Reynolds are So Sweet, Legos, Photographs, Sentimental, Sweet, good bois, soft bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Discord/pseuds/Doctor_Discord
Summary: It's Eric and Reynolds' birthday! Lots of fluff ensues!
Relationships: Bim Trimmer/The King of the Squirrels, Darkiplier/Wilford Warfstache, Googleplier/Bingiplier, The Host/Dr. Iplier
Series: The Ego Manor [131]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166384
Comments: 27
Kudos: 197





	Happy Birthday, Eric and Reynolds!

When Eric woke that morning, it was with the biggest smile he had.

He scrambled out of bed, grabbing his glasses and clumsily slipping them on his face. He didn’t even change out of his pajamas before he was throwing open his bedroom door and tearing across the hall to charge into the room across from his own. “ _Reynolds!_ ”

Reynolds shot upright in bed, hair absolutely _everywhere_ and one eye stuck closed. His head swiveled to face Eric, and he groaned, flopping back in bed. Eric launched himself into the bed with him, not quite stifling his giggling as he poked Reynolds’ cheek. “ _Raaaaaay_ , get up!”

Reynolds groaned again, waving one hand and he managed to grab ahold of Eric’s wrist, rolling over so Eric arm was trapped beneath him and his face was pressed into the pillows. “Nnnnnn _no_.”

Eric pouted, wiggling his arm beneath Reynolds’ chest. “ _Reynoldsss!_ Come on, it’s our birthday!”

Reynolds let out a laugh, muffled by the pillows. “Yeah, exactly. _I_ am going to sleep in.”

Eric rolled over to lay across Reynolds’ back, as best he could with his one arm pinned beneath the other ego. “Aww, come on, Ray!” He squirmed his arm a bit more, wiggling his other one beneath Reynolds as well. He grinned. “I bet you a million bucks Wilford is making his chocolate chip pancakes!”

Reynolds froze, then sighed. “Alright, I’m up.” He grabbed Eric’s wrists, looping Eric’s arms over his shoulders, and slid out of bed, Eric dangling down the length of his back. Eric _squealed_ , kicking his legs and wiggling, and Reynolds couldn’t help but chuckle as he carried Eric back to his own room. He deposited Eric on his bed, then ruffled his hair affectionately. “Get dressed, kid. I’ll see you in a sec.” Eric flashed him a beaming smile, and Reynolds chuckled as he closed the door in his wake.

Eric changed the fastest he ever has in his life, throwing on a t-shirt and struggling into a pair of jeans before running to the bathroom to quickly brush his teeth and take his anxiety medication. He scooped up Midnight from her bed on the floor near his own before darting back towards the door, holding the little bunny close to his chest.

Reynolds was already waiting for him outside, fist raised as if to knock. He beamed at Eric, running a few fingers down Midnight’s back and making her grind her teeth happily. He reached for Eric’s unoccupied hand, squeezing it lightly as he led him down the hall.

“ _HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ ”

Eric jumped a mile, Midnight letting out a little squeal, and Reynolds flushed a dark red. Wilford snorted from the stove, flashing them a broad grin and a wink before going back to flipping pancakes. Eric nudged Reynolds, grinning cheekily as he whispered, “You owe me.”

Reynolds ruffled Eric’s hair, then crossed his arms. “You _wish_.”

Eric slapped his free hand over his mouth to muffle a giggle, and then Bim was suddenly popping up between them, startling them both. “Hey!” He threw an arm around Eric’s shoulders, pulling him closer and planting a kiss to his hair. “You two aren’t complete babies anymore! A year old!”

Eric blushed bright red, not even attempting to fend Bim off as he stroked Midnight, and King rolled his eyes. “Come on, Bim, leave him alone! They’ve got presents to open up before Wilford’s done.”

Reynolds gasped probably a bit louder than he intended, and he practically sprinted to his seat, landing so hard in it he skidded into CJ. Both Google and Dark narrowed their eyes, and Google was the one who spoke. “Don’t you dare skid up this floor.”

Reynolds flashed a lopsided grin. “Don’t worry, it’s fine!” He glanced down. “Yep, totally fine!” Google raised an eyebrow, and Dark just sighed.

Eric nervously pet his little bunny as Bim led him to his seat. Anxiety and years of memories pricked at his brain. “You guys didn’t have to get me anything, I’d’ve been fine with nothing.”

“Nope, none of that, kid.” Ed wrapped an arm around Eric tugging him closer in a brief one-armed hug while remaining careful not to dislodge Midnight, now resting in Eric’s lap. “It’s your – and Reynolds’ – day for us to spoil the livin’ _Hell_ out of you two. Just relax and enjoy it!”

Eric smiled, blushing a bit when Ed ruffled his hair before letting go. The Jims exchanged matching wide grins. “Speaking of presents…” They both ducked under the table, and when they came back up it was with a _massive_ but surprisingly thin box wrapped in glittery gold paper. “Reynolds, this is for you!”

Reynolds’ mouth fell open, taking the box in his lap. It made a strange, _distinct_ noise, and Reynolds’ eyes lit up. “Oh my God.” He stripped the paper off, and he began bouncing a little in place as he revealed the Lego logo. “ _Oh no way!_ You guys got me the Taj Mahal?! I thought they stopped selling this set!”

Dark took a sip of his coffee. “Not if you know who to call.”

Reynolds flashed a beaming smile, running a hand over the box as he finished stripping it of the wrapping paper. “This is absolutely _perfect_ , thank you guys _so much!_ ”

Dark smirked, taking another sip of his coffee, and the Host smiled Eric. “And _this_ is for Eric.”

He pulled what look like an ornate photo album out of his coat, and it was passed down the table until it reached Eric’s hands. Eric’s eyes went wide, tracing the word ‘Family’ written in the front with a finger before cracking it open. It was…pictures of him, with the other egos. He was smiling and happy in every single one of them, most of the time not even looking at the camera. Judging by the absence of Wilford or Bing in every photo, it was safe to assume they’d been the photographers. And the last photo was a group, family photo, all seventeen of them – including the extensions – piled in the frame. Eric remembered when it had been taken, a couple of months ago. Dark had been _super_ vague about the reason, making an off-hand comment about how there weren’t enough pictures of them as a family. Jackie had taken it. They were standing just inside the manor gates, the manor looming as pristine as ever in the background. It was…a _really_ nice photo. And after it, there were still more sheets to fit even more pictures.

Eric sniffed, throwing his arms around Bim and pulling him into a tight hug. “ _Thank you thank you thank you_ I don’t know what to say –”

Bim laughed, practically pulling Eric (and Midnight) into his lap in order to hug him better. “Glad you liked it, kid. Let me tell you, sorting through Bing’s hard-drive to _get_ half of those photos was…an _adventure_ , to say the least.”

Bing shot him an offended look. “Hey! I resent that!”

Dr. Iplier raised an eyebrow, his words mildly slurred from the powerful painkillers he had to take to cope with his injury. “The amount of pictures you have of Google and Peggy – separately _and_ together – is bordering stalkerish.”

Bing flushed, crossing his arms. “Shut up.”

“Now now, no fighting.” Wilford suddenly appeared standing next to Dark, two plates of chocolate chip pancakes in hand. “Those who fight don’t get pancakes.”

The egos shut up, making Eric giggle as Wilford set one of the plates down in front of him, along with a smaller plate of apple slices for Midnight (which she began crunching on happily), and teleported to the other side of the table to give the other to Reynolds before going back to get more. Eric lit up at the sight of his animal-shaped pancakes, glancing over to see that Reynolds’ were shaped like music notes and he was _equally_ delighted at the pancake art.

When all the egos had their breakfast and were digging in, Dark cleared his throat. Attention turned to him. “Before we all take off for the rest of the day’s activities,” he said, shooting a warm smile and wink at Eric, “I purchased tickets for a Get Scared concert in the city at eleven tonight.” Reynolds’ jaw _dropped_ , and Dark chuckled. “Now, one of those is _clearly_ Reynolds’, but there are three others, too. Who else wants to go?”

RJ’s hand shot into the air so fast Eric could’ve sworn he heard his shoulder pop. “Me! Me me me, _please!_ ” He shot a pleading look at Reynolds, who simply raised his hand for a high five and grinned. RJ complied with an equally broad grin. “ _Hell_ yeah!”

“I’ll go with you dude!” Bing flashed a smile, pushing up his shades. “Sounds fun!”

“I’ve heard a few of their songs,” Dr. Iplier added. “I’ll go.”

The Host paled significantly. “Dr. Iplier is _not_. Not with his leg.”

“I’ll go.” Google raised an eyebrow. “ _Some_ one has to make sure you three don’t kill yourselves.”

“Well that was easy,” Silver exclaimed, mouth full of pancake.

King nearly choked on his own pancakes, and Eric couldn’t help but giggle at Bim’s wide-eyed expression as he fretted over King and Silver’s bewildered look. The rest of breakfast went by smoothly, with a lot of talking and laughing as the egos – specifically Dark and the Host – remained adamantly cryptic about where they were going afterwards.

Turns out, it was petting zoo. A _big_ one, filled with all sorts of animals, some of which Eric had never seen before. He was in absolute _heaven_ as he raced from enclosure to enclosure, petting and cooing at every animal he could get his hands on. He dragged Bim along with him, ignoring Bim’s protests about fur getting on his suit, and grinned smugly when Bim ended up _very_ attached to a deer fawn. The place even had a whole building dedicated to reptiles. Eric couldn’t help but laugh when the Host _shrieked_ and jumped a mile when a curious snake wrapped around his wrist, the blind ego _clearly_ not expecting the texture (Dr. Iplier had almost passed out he was laughing so hard).

After, they’d gone to lunch at a pretty popular Chinese buffet in the city (the look on the employees’ faces when all fourteen of them walked in was _priceless_ ). Dr. Iplier had to supervise the Jims to avoid them grabbing sixteen packets of peanut toppings – peanuts being something they were _both_ allergic to and neither seemed to grasp that fact – and it was pretty funny to watch him essentially try to herd cats. After, lunch, they’d gone to see Frozen 2. And then they’d gone home.

Eric giggled to himself as he closed the door to Reynolds’ room, fiddling with the end of his shirt. Reynolds was already collapsed face-first on his bed, rolling over to make room for Eric. “…I should get changed for tonight.”

Eric raised an eyebrow, sitting cross-legged against the headboard. “Why?”

Reynolds cracked a grin. “Kid, if you think I don’t own at least seven Get Scared t-shirts you clearly don’t know me. My wardrobe consists solely of band t-shirts. Plus, I smell like animals and Chinese food. Not exactly a fantastic combo, no matter how fun it was.”

Eric snorted, still fiddling with the end of his shirt. “Um, be-before you kick me out to do that…I um, I have a present for you. I-I-I need to go get it, um –” He flashed a nervous smile, then scrambled off the bed, racing to his room. He grabbed the pristinely wrapped box on his bed, and headed back.

When he entered Reynolds’ room again, he was surprised to see he’d changed already. He was leaning back against the headboard, a small box wrapped in green paper in his lap. Reynolds gave him a warm smile, and Eric blushed, avoiding his gaze. He sat down on the edge of the bed, not saying anything, just picking at the bright yellow paper of the box. Reynolds nudged his leg with a foot. “Trade?”

Eric nodded, passing the box off to Reynolds and taking his own present. The little green box was barely the size of his palm. He glanced at Reynolds. “…You go first.”

“Alright.” He heard Reynolds strip off the paper, and he gasped. “Whoa! Eric, this…this is _really cool!_ ”

Eric hunched his shoulders, glancing at him again. He was marveling the headphones Eric had bought him, that he’d had custom made for him. They were a soft yellow in color, not obnoxious or anything. Black music notes decorated the band of it, along with his name written in bold black letters in a spikier looking font. In short, they _were_ really cool.

Eric smiled softly. “Um, they-they’re blu-tooth too, so…” He glanced back down at the little box, picking a bit at the edges.

He squeaked when Reynolds suddenly pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. “Thank you, kid. _Sincerely_. I love it.” He let Eric go, pulling himself into a cross-legged position. “Your turn now.”

Eric picked at the paper of the box a bit more before slowly peeling it off. Glancing at Reynolds briefly, he lifted off the lid, and gasped. Inside was a little black bunny, carved out of stone and no bigger than his thumb. He swallowed thickly, simply staring.

“…You still have the other one, right?” Reynolds’ voice was impossibly soft, and Eric just nodded, picking up the bunny and holding it gingerly in his palm. “It’s from the same store. I _paid_ for this one, and the other one too. I was planning on doing it anyway, but the fact that the lady who runs the place recognized me was definitely a factor.”

Eric gave a little laugh, gently stroking the bunny with a thumb. Reynolds had given him a similar one when they were out on the streets, one made of jade. It was…towards the end, nearer to Christmastime, and…Eric hadn’t been faring great. Between the cold, humiliation, and hunger of the streets, and the near _constant_ abuse from his father, Eric had been shutting down. He didn’t speak, he wasn’t eating the little food they managed, he refused to take Reynolds’ sweater to fend off the cold, no matter how much Reynolds had pleaded – he’d just been letting himself waste away. On Christmas morning, Reynolds had broken into one of those spiritual stores that sold ornamental gem things, and stolen the little jade bunny statue for him, in a last-ditch effort to help pull Eric out of it. Derek would’ve _killed_ him if he found out, but…it’d worked. Slowly, Eric began speaking again, and eating, and everything else. It…had been his saving grace, so to speak. The jade bunny sat on the bookshelf in his room.

Eric, sniffed, wiping at his eyes as he held the statue. “I love it.” He flashed Reynolds a watery smile, and then Reynolds was pulling him into another hug. “Thank you, Ray. I…thanks.”

Reynolds chuckled softly. “Happy birthday, Eric.”

Eric made a small noise, hugging Reynolds tighter. “Happy birthday, Reynolds.”

**Author's Note:**

> While this is in fact cute as shit, the story I'm posting right after this is a _wild_ ride!
> 
> Tumblr: doctordiscord123.tumblr.com


End file.
